1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to static structures, and more particularly to fasteners for interior panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular display systems used for advertising and product presentation, most generally at industrial and trade shows, are an important and effective means for introducing one's sales message or products to consumers. Such systems generally include interchangeable panels joined together to form such things as walls, shelving, counters, cabinets and/or projection screens.
While such known systems perform the intended functions, there is a gross aesthetic inadequacy among all known systems as they have exposed structural members or frames that serve to join or connect one panel or component to the next.
No device is known in which these joinders or fasteners are concealed within the panel itself, thereby permitting a message or display to aesthetically continue from one panel to the next.